Spyderblack66
General Info Spyderblack, formerly known as DarthBlack66 is an Argentinian DYOM-er known for making Tenpenny Stories Remake, Serious Sam the First Encounter San Andreas Remake, Original Big Smoke Story. He is also known for his rage and his angry comments. Spyder doesn't know English so he uses Google Translate to insult everyone who dares to criticize his MPs. During the Dario War During the war, Spyder has sided with Dario and Nicholas. He worked with them until his death. Which was caused by the explosion of the Switzerland College, caused by Percus. The Rising Spyder There are unconfirmed rumors that there is a book coming out which is devoted to telling the unique and heartbreaking story of Spyder and his life. The book is called "The Rising Spyder" and according to rumors, it is currently being written by author M.B. Kovas. The book will introduce us to Spyder's character in a completely new perspective. It will lead us through the events of his childhood up to the point where he became a very influential public figure of his people and his amigos of Argentina, in which Spyderblack is directing all his time and effort to establishing an efficient dictatorship and lead people to war with only one goal in sight - crushing the enemy and forcing them to a new nationalist program by having them play his award winning mission packs. "One cannot emphasize enough how special is Spyder's life." said M.B. Kovas in an interview, "and we can all look up to him as our beacon of justice, even though I have enough porongas to say anything against him at all. God help me.", stated the author. A lot of people may find this story, it's protagonist and the author himself to be completely irrational, but then again... people are very quick to be judgemental. Be ready for surprises, because he is rising without any stopping point in sight. Trivia * His real name could be Dario since he said in one of the comments that his name is Dario. * He hated Sh76boony. * His DYOM skin is skin ID 100. * He is currently working on a GTA LCS Remake in DYOM and also on a GTA San Andreas Beta MP. * His new skin is JD O'Toole from GTA LCS. * It is rumored that the had an affair with JD O'Toole. * It was said that he was kidnapped by JD when he was 5 years old and he was abused until his ass was no longer there. But after all of that he still loved JD. He was a slave in JD's Club For Mentally Challenged Children. * It is also rumored that he was infected with AIDS after he had sex with JD O'Toole. Sadly for him, this was confirmed when JD died of AIDS on the 10th of September 2018. As an offering, Spyder left a dildo next to JD's grave in Fort Staunton. Image Gallery College'']] Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Cringedeviants Category:Villans Category:Banned bitch loser